The present invention relates to the field of electronic medical equipment and, more particularly, to an electronic stethoscope lacking an earpiece assembly.
Stethoscopes have long been an intrinsic aid in primary medical assessment of patient health. Stethoscopes provide valuable insight into the cardiopulmonary health of a patient and can be used by a trained professional to quickly diagnose medical conditions. In many instances, stethoscopes can be used to hear auscultatory sounds which can vary in intensity and clarity based on patient type and stethoscope user. Frequently when physicians consult with their peers to identify an irregularity in these sounds, each peer must listen to the auscultatory sounds independently and often may not hear the same sounds. This can often lead to disagreement between peers and uncertainty in an irregularity presence. Uncertainty can detract from the pursuit of providing the best medical care for patients and as such a better mechanism for sharing auscultatory sounds rapidly is needed.